


Camp Fire

by maddibean



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fire, My first fic, it short and a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddibean/pseuds/maddibean
Summary: based on a writing prompt "Smoke filled the air as the forest burned around him"





	Camp Fire

Its gone, its all gone. The camp and campers, even Gwen, lost to the blazing fire, he was the only one left, the only survivor. David was shaking, he had failed them, he failed the campers and the camp, he watched as the most important part of his life and the most important people in his life, were destroyed. The campers pained screams echoing in his ears, as if he was still hearing it. He turned around and started to head to the car, that luckily had been parked outside of the fires range, and gave one final glace at what used to be his home away from home, and he got in the car, and drove away.

David couldn’t get the smell and sounds out of his head, the smell of burning wood and flesh and the sounds of the fire and the screams. Everything he loved and cared about had been taken away and destroyed that day, he had nothing left. He felt lost, and broken, and there was nothing he could do about it.

David tried to be happy again, but nothing could bring him joy, the light in his life had been burned out, he started out the window of his small-town house, and sighed, all he could think about was the smell and the sound.


End file.
